El camino de su piel
by AngieJoriNaomily
Summary: Rachel Berry, una detective privada que se encuentra en el camino de la persona equivocada, Quinn Fabray...¿O no?
1. Chapter 1

**El camino de su piel**

* * *

><p><strong>Declaimer: Esta historia pertenece a la escritora Clara Asunción García con el respectivo nombre de la historia. Los personajes que aquí aparezcan pertenecen a los escritores de Glee y Fox. Simplemente los tomé para adaptar esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p>Era ella.<p>

Me detuve, conmocionada. Por el contrario, ella no parecía preocupada o en alerta., ni asustada. Sólo esperaba que yo llegara a su lado, mientras clavaba la mirada en mí y su rostro dibujaba una socarrona sonrisa.

Cuando lo hice, cuando me planté frente a ella y la miré a esos desconocidos ojos avellana, no supe entonces si pegarle o besarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Encontré esta historia por ahí y es muy corta, creo que lo tomaré como una recompenza para los lectores de "Ajuste de Cuentas" por no subir durante mucho tiempo, es que sucedió algo imprevisto.<strong>

**Por el momento este es el intro, como dije antes, la historia es muy corta, la reduciré como a dos o tres capítulos más, así que espero sus reviews para ver si seguimos!**

**¡AGUR! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**El camino de su piel**

* * *

><p><strong>Declaimer: Esta historia pertenece a la escritora Clara Asunción García con el respectivo nombre de la historia. Los personajes que aquí aparezcan pertenecen a los escritores de Glee y Fox. Simplemente los tomé para adaptar esta historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Tres meses atrás-<em>

Tenía resaca; ergo, no me había enterado de casi nada de lo que me había dicho la rubia de ojos avellana que había entrado en mi despacho.

-_No sabía a quién acudir-_ terminó, expectante, su exposición.

Vale, puede que el conjunto no mucho, pero el moratón disimulado con maquillaje me daba una pista, junto a, por qué no, las palabras _novio_ y _agresivo_ que había llegado a captar.

Cuando terminó esa mañana, tenía una nueva consulta y también un nuevo propósito: aumentar la dosis de paracetamol desde ¡ya! Y ad infinitum.

…

Ojitos avellana se llamaba Dianna Agron, tenía veinticinco años y un ex que confundía el amor con dominación. Le había costado asumir que un puñetazo no era precisamente sinónimo de pasión, aunque en tamaño descubrimiento tuviera que ver- mucho y sobre todo- el que la última paliza la hubiera enviado directa al hospital. Con esos datos en la mano- y un par de sus costillas- Dianna había decidido acabar con la relación.

El problema era que su ex discrepaba. Y ahí era dónde entraba yo, Rachel B. Berry, flamante detective privada de Ocean, chica-con-pistola-para-todo y escolta; esta última faceta la de su interés. La pregunta, en ese punto, era obligada.

-¿Ha acudido a la policía?

-No voy a denunciarlo.

-¿Por qué?

Leí miedo en sus ojos. La capitulación. Sentí pena por ella, y por qué no, empatía. Las perdedoras somos así de solitarias.

-Puck es…-vaciló- Peligroso.

-Razón más para hacerlo.

-Ya lo hice. No sirvió de nada. Solo…-bajó la voz y la mirada.- para que me diera una nueva paliza y me advirtiera que la próxima vez…-dejó morir la frase en sus labios.

-La solución no es dejar que se salga con la suya. La ley se encargará de él.

-¿La ley?-Me miró, esbozando una mueca.- ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que estará encerrado? ¿Y después?-Se inclinó sobre la mesa.- Irá por mí. Y esta vez no se detendrá en un par de patadas. Mire, sé que no está bien hacerlo, pero solo quiero olvidar todo esto y empezar de nuevo en otra parte.

Ah, eso me sonaba. Era exactamente lo que yo había hecho hace algunos meses. Al parecer, Dianna y yo teníamos algo más en común que haber sacado los dados equivocados: nuestra afición al running vital. En su caso, por un cabrón cobarde que la trataba a patadas. En el mío, por uno a quién le metí una bala en la cabeza. Insustancial detalle, salvo por el hecho de que, realmente, mi cabrón particular no había tenido tanto que ver con mi huída como la actitud de una mujer-Santana, su hermana- que eligió la sangre de sus venas por encima de la que la hacía latir su corazón.

Partiéndome el mío al hacerlo.

-Me iré de Ocean unos días-La angustia se reflejó en su mirada.-Sólo necesito protección hasta entonces, ¿Me ayudarás?-Preguntó, tuteándome.

La súplica en su tono no fue tan determinante como la aceptación por mi parte de que esa mujer tenía el derecho a hacer lo que iba a hacer. En mi época de policía conocí demasiados casos de mujeres a las que ni denuncias ni protección las salvaron. Ella quería otra oportunidad.

¿Por qué no ayudarla?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Les está gustando? ¿Merezco review? Porfi, lo necesito para vivir :((<strong>


End file.
